Noah's Adventure
by Agent Rane
Summary: Two friends have to safe the world with the help of Sam and Dean. They must face the forces of Heaven and Hell... And possibly each other.
1. The Normal

Chapter 1: **  
>The Normal<strong>

Sam had awoken at the same time he does every morning. 5:30 only to see his older brother, Dean, still asleep. Dean wasn't much of the morning type. He usually would sleep till eight or nine o'clock. The only reason he awoke every morning was for the food. Sam sighed at the sight of Dean. His shirt off to show his very toned chest and his legs twisted and tangled in the nasty, grey, scratchy motel blanket. Most of his many scars had shown a pale pink color compared to his tan skin. Sam figured he should go get them breakfast. They did have a very busy day ahead of them.

They are looking into some very mysterious deaths. Two high school students had died in completely different ways. Although, they had died very differently the two were connected. Their names were Kathleen Mathes and Erin Anthony.

Sam went to a diner and got a breakfast sandwich for Dean. He went back to the motel to find Dean awake pacing.  
>"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam was confused at his brothers pacing. Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam then to the bag in his hand.<br>"Breakfast?" Dean asked while motioning to the bag. Sam nodded and handed his brother the bag. Dean tore into the sandwich; Sam decided to do some research. He got onto his laptop and looked into other deaths. About ten years ago two other high school students died. Eric Fray and Patience Winter. He decided they should go check out the bodies of Kathleen and Erin.  
>"Hey Dean, go suit up. We are going to go see the coroner. Gonna check out the bodies and find out the cause of deaths." Dean simply nodded being done with his sandwich. Sam walked into the bathroom and changed into his suit. Dean then seeing his brother, done walked into the bathroom to change. He couldn't seem to get his mind off the fact the girls were in high school when they died. They were actually only 14. He wasn't the one with the soft side, but he still couldn't help and feel sorry for their families. He stalked out into the room in his normal fashion. Sam and Dean had gotten into Dean's beloved car. A 1967 Chevy Impala. They made their way to the coroners in silence.<p>

Once they made it there they saw the coroner, a medium sized young boy who was a bit scrawny looking. His hair was a light brown color. His eyes were normally bright blue, but dulled in his tired state. Sam and Dean walked up to the boy.  
>"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked in a tired bored tone. Dean held out his fake F.B.I I.D<br>"Agent Carlton and my partner" He gestures to sam who held out his I.D "Agent Len" They put away their badges only giving the boy a quick glance.  
>"We are here to check out the bodies of Kathleen Mathes and Erin Anthony." The boy shook his head once and led them to a white room. The room had many drawers, Tables and grotesque looking utensils. Sam and Dean shared a glance and followed the boy; He put gloves on and made them as well. He opened a drawer to reveal a bruised and battered bloody body. The body was hardly recognizable. The body belonged to a girl. She had brown hair that was probably longer than it was now. She had brown eyes and a semi athletic build. The boy swallowed before speaking<br>"this is the body of Katie. Or Kathleen." He managed to push some mangled brown hair out of her face. Her face was surprisingly serene for as mangled as she was. They examined the body.  
>"Cause of death?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"She was definitely in a car. The car seems to have been hit and pushed off an edge. She has a wound on her head and side. Major head trauma and she bled to death." Sam winced and Dean said exactly what Sam was thinking.  
>"That had to have been painful."<br>"Yes, I bet. Oh! She was also with a young man by the name Luke Brell he was driving the car." He pulled the young man's compartment drawer open. It revealed a young handsome boy with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was very peaceful looking the outside of his body seemed unharmed aside from a couple of bruises.  
>"He broke a couple of ribs and they punctured his lungs. Well, more or less, it was more of a tear killing him instantly." The boy shook his head. And closed Luke and Katie's compartments.<br>"Erin Anthony is over here. He opened another compartment revealing a young blonde girl with chunks of skin missing everywhere. She had teeny bit marks all over her body. Sam shuddered at the sight. The girl looked very young.  
>"cause of death for this one?" Sam nodded towards Erin's lifeless body. The coroner grabbed a clip board and flipped through some sheets of paper.<br>"It appears that this one was attacked by what appears to be….puppies of some sort."  
>"Any idea where I can get more information on these three?" Sam questioned. The coroner nodded.<br>"Yeah go to the high school. North-rose Wolcott. You should find any of Katie and Erin's friends." Sam and dean waited expectantly. When the boy said nothing more Sam urged him.  
>"Well? What are their names?"<br>"Oh! Look for Rebecca Day, Eleanor Harradine, Brittany Fordham, Ariel Humes or Noah Barnes." The last two sounded slightly familiar to the boys. Had Cas mentioned them? I guess they will find out soon enough.

Sam and Dean had thanked the boy and left.  
>"Well that was grotesque." Dean stated simply. Sam nodded. It just doesn't seem supernatural in any way Dean." Sam was doubtful with this case. The only problem was that Castiel, Had given them this case. It had to be supernatural if Castiel gave it to them.<br>"Sam, It has to be. We will find out what's going on soon enough." They decided they were going to take a trip to the high school.


	2. Bratty Teenagers

Chapter 2:**  
>Bratty Teenagers<strong>

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the school. He and Sam silently walked up to the school. They walked to a group of glass doors not knowing which to enter. Sam looked through one and was pretty sure he saw the office.  
>"Hey Dean. Over here!" He pushed the little door bell button. A feminine voice was heard.<br>"Hello? How can I help you?" Dean put his badge up to the camera.  
>"F.B.I Now open the door." A buzz was heard along with the click of the door. Dean grabbed the handle and walked in. He walked straight up to the secretary who was a middle aged woman with short black hair and round wire framed glasses.<br>"I need to interview some students. Perhaps in their natural environment. Is lunch soon?" The lady looked at the clock and nodded.  
>"Who do you need?" She asked calmly and quietly. Sam handed her the list of names.<br>"They all have lunch next period. I can clear out the small cafeteria and you can meet with them there." Sam and dean both nodded and headed towards the lunch room. They made it to a small enclosed cafeteria that had a colorful sunset on one wall and an aquatic scene on another. They sat at a long table that was against the sunset wall. And waited. Moments later they heard an announcement telling that the small cafeteria was off limits except for the five names they gave the lady. And then they waited.

After about 15 minutes of silence they heard a bell rang. Students started filing into a line at the lunch doors. 5 students came through one door. They all looked pretty messed up and upset. Although two of them, A girl with medium length brown hair and glasses and a boy with black hair that was in a style similar to dean's and tannish skin. These two seemed very interesting.  
>"Please, come take a seat." Sam, being the kinder brother, motioned for them to come sit with a smile. The tan boy with dean's haircut sat in front of Dean wide eyed.<br>"U-um are we in t-trouble?" He asked clearly stuttering with fear. The girl with brown hair and glasses sat in front of Sam.  
>"We didn't do anything…." She sounded very faint. Probably lost from losing two friends.<br>"You five are not in any trouble… we just wish you ask you a few questions about the deceased." Sam smiled.  
>"Now, tell us your names." Dean said with little emotion. A girl with medium length straight dirty blonde hair started. She was sitting the farthest away.<br>"My names Brittany Fordham." The girl sitting next to Brittany spoke next. This girl had medium-long dark brown wavy hair that was curled at the bottom.  
>"Ellie Harradine." The next one to speak seemed as though she had a hard time getting the words out. She had dirty blonde curled hair and a quite high pitched voice.<br>"R-Reb-becca D-day." Next was the only boy so before he could speak dean interrupted.  
>"Can I guess, your Noah Barnes?" Noah shook his head.<br>"Yes." He had suddenly grown quite solemn. Sam and Dean then looked at the last girl. The one with glasses.  
>"So you're Ariel Humes then?" Sam asked nicely. "Yes." She stared straight at them not showing emotion any longer. Similar to Noah. "Alright we have a few questions to ask" Dean stated simply.<br>"I am not speaking unless I get a lawyer. My mother works at a court you know!" Brittany felt the need to speak out to let them have a piece of her mind.  
>"Now, Brittany. There is no need for any lawyers. They are just a few simple questions." Ellie seemed to perk up.<br>"My dad has lawyer!" Dean heaved a sigh. He and Sam both knew this was no longer going to be easy.

The entire time Brittany and Ellie put up a fight. Rebecca sat there quietly sobbing. Noah and Ariel seemed very absorbed in the people in front of them.

They managed to get very few. No wait scratch that. Zero results from the Teenagers.  
>"Okay Brittany, Ellie, and Rebecca you are dismissed." Sam let them leave.<br>"We aren't getting anywhere with you anyway." Mumbled Dean. The three got up and left. Leaving only Ariel and Noah.  
>"So can you two explain where Katie was the night of the accident.?" Sam asked. Noah looked at Ariel and shrugged. Ariel looked at Noah then back to Sam and Dean.<br>"Well she was going on her 3rd date with her, I guess, Boyfriend Luke Brell. They were going to have a romantic candle lit picnic on top of a lookout tower on a mountain. Katie was texting me every little detail. Everything from, It got cold so he gave her his coat to the types of food they ate. All her favorites. I sent her a message telling her to be careful it was getting late. Then she never replied back." Ariel looked at the ground.  
>"Noah, do you have anything to share?" Dean asked and stared intensely at Noah. "Perhaps. I just didn't like her boyfriend. I thought he was a bit sketchy. He alwa-" He was cut off by Ariel<br>"He was defiantly sketchy. He was the new kid. As gorgeous as he was he was a bit creepy. He had blonde hair with bright blue eyes…. But I swear I saw them flash black before. Everyone said I was crazy."  
>"I didn't!" Noah exclaimed.<br>"I swear I saw them too!" Sam and Dean defiantly were interested by this point. They knew it could only be one thing. The question was. Did these kids know?  
>"So what did you think when you saw the eyes flash black?" Sam asked. "Vampire." Ariel said at the same time Noah had said "demon." Ariel looked at Noah.<br>"That one too!" The boys were stunned by Noah's answer. Was it a guess? Or did he know? The four talked for a while. A little later the group is greeted by the sound of wings flapping.  
>"What was that?" Noah asked skeptically.<br>"It sounded like wings?" Questioned Ariel. They both turned around only to be greeted by a man with black messy hair, a major 5 o'clock shadow, and he was wearing a tan trench coat. Noah and Ariel jumped back at the same time.  
>"How did you get here?" Exclaimed the startled duo. The man nodded his head towards Noah.<br>"Noah." And then towards Ariel.  
>"Ariel."<br>"How did you know our names?" Asked a shocked Noah.  
>"Yeah, and who are you?" Exclaimed a startled Ariel. The man cocked his head to the side for a second, then remembered. They knew nothing.<br>"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."


	3. Castiel's Explanation

Chapter 3:  
><strong>Castiel's Explanation<strong>

The duo sat there in shock. They didn't have any clue what to say. Dean stood surprised.  
>"Castiel! You can't just push that on someone! You just ruined everything." Castiel cocked his head to the sideagain and his bright blue eyes shone with confusion. "My apologies. What did I do?" He spoke in a rough, low tone.<br>"Is that a joke? What are you?" Noah cocked his head to the side mimicking Castiel. Ariel looked towards Noah cracking a smile, as though he made a joke. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Asking the same silent question. 'What's so funny?' They looked back at the two only to see them standing there and probing Cas.

"He feels very fit. Kind of like he has abs. Maybe he climbed up into the ceiling and jumped down." Ariel noted while she rubbed his stomach. Noah nodded and inspected his back. "There aren't any wings here. How can you be an angel without wings?"The two seemed to giggle slightly at his comment. Cas stood there confused. Dean was laughing silently to himself.  
>"Why are you touching Cas?" Noah peeked out from over Cas' shoulder.<br>"Why are you lying to us?" He ducked back behind Cas and started probing him again.  
>"Yeah, who are you guys really?" Ariel asked the surprised Sam and Dean.<br>"There is no way you guys are F.B.I investigators…. Do you even know what F.B.I stands for?" Noah cracked a smile. Hoping they really didn't. Dean raised an eyebrow.  
>"Of course we do. We are agents."<br>"Oh really? Then what does it stand for?" Noah raised his eyebrow mocking Dean. Ariel laughed at his expression.  
>"Of course. It stands for….. Funny Black Idiots…" Sam looked at his brother.<br>"He is just joking around. It stands for Federal bureau of investigations." Noah Nodded.  
>"You pass. He however." Gesturing to Dean.<br>"Does not."

In one quick movement Noah grabbed dean's gun from under his coat and ran out of Castiel, Sam and Dean's reach. Dean lunged to grab the boy but ended up on the ground. Ariel ran behind Noah.  
>"Okay boy, Hand over the gun." Noah aimed the gun. Dean and Sam flipped a table and hid behind it.<br>"Give us the gun and we will talk!" Sam yelled. Noah and Ariel burst out laughing. Dean looked up to see the gun was no longer in Noah's hands but on the floor next to them.  
>"See? Told you the plan would work!" Noah Exclaimed in between laughs. Sam and Dean couldn't believe what just happened. They were tricked by two fourteen year old children. Dean started getting furious.<br>"Fine! A promise is a promise!" Sam and Dean got up sat on a nearby table. "Alright. Come on, We will explain everything now." Sam was slightly annoyed. Noah and Ariel walked over to the boys.  
>"Alright Dean, Tell us all you know." Noah said imitating an old cop. Dean cracked a smile. He was starting to like this boy. Ariel grabbed the gun and slid it over Sam's face.<br>"Now, tell us everything. Or else." She lightly tapped the gun on Sam's face. Dean started laughing only to have Noah cut his laughter off by closing his hand over Dean's mouth.  
>"Talk or the Angel boy gets it." Noah nods at Ariel and she hold the gun to Cas. Dean nods at Sam who then starts to talk.<p>

"okay okay. We are not actually F.B.I investigators. We are actually hunters." Ariel lowers the gun  
>"Hunters? Like deer?" Dean shakes his head.<br>"No, more like vampire, werewolf, and demon. That sort." Noah and Ariel had looked at each other. They did not believe what they had heard.  
>"Go on." Noah said as calmly as possible. Ariel had completely dropped the gun. She was shocked. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of the gun clanking on the floor and everyone's breathing. Dean had picked up his gun and Sam had remembered he actually had his gun the whole time. He pulled out the gun. They had both aimed at the startled duo.<p>

Noah and Ariel jumped behind the table that Sam and Dean had previously flipped. Cas jumped in front of the table.  
>"You can't do that!" Dean froze. "Move Cas!" Cas shook his head.<br>"I can't do that. They are weapons." Sam and Dean looked at Cas very confused. "What are you talking about Cas?" Dean seemed to boil with anger.  
>"They are weapons! Noah is supposed to be used to help Heaven." Noah peeked over the top of the table.<br>"I'm w-what?"  
>"Noah, you are to be used as a weapon against Hell." Cas noted it as though it was nothing. And then Cas turned his gaze to rest upon Ariel.<br>"You are to be used as a weapon working for Hell." Her eyes went wide. "Although it is all up to your will. You get to decide what happens. Both of you." Noah and I looked at each other.  
>"I personally do not want to be a weapon for Hell." Ariel stated very simply. Noah looked at Castiel then at Ariel.<br>"Do we have like magic powers or something?" Cas looked slightly confused. "Magic powers…? No magic powers but you do have some sort of power. Magic, I'm not sure what that means." Dean chuckled.  
>"So Cas, does this mean demons and angels will be after these two?" Cas slowly nodded.<br>"Sadly, Yes. We have to keep them with us. Or at least with you." Noah looked at Ariel.  
>"Well, Shouldn't we at least have some sort of weapon to protect ourselves?" Noah ginned triumphantly when he saw Sam, Dean and Cas quietly conversing.<br>"Well I suppose. But only one weapon can harm an angel. There is no way children are getting that. So you are going to need a forged weapon, one that can kill angels and demons." Dean thought aloud to himself.  
>"Oh! I know!" In that second Castiel had left with the sound of wings flapping. We all stood around very confused as the angel had left in a rush.<br>"So, what are we supposed to tell our parents?" Noah seemed to have worry or regret in his voice. Ariel looked at him then straight at the boys. Her bright blue eyes shone with the unshed tears. Noah's face had begun to flush as though he also was going to cry.  
>"We can make Cas make them forget you. That way they won't miss you." Sam stated sadly. Ariel looked down at Noah then at Sam and Dean.<br>"Well I suppose it'll be for the best. The longer we stay here the more danger we put our families in." Noah nodded solemnly. Then Castiel appeared causing Ariel and Noah to both jump.  
>"I remembered that heaven had kept a weapon for the day you were found." He knelt before Noah, holding a broad sword that appeared to shine a pure light blue color. Just by looking at it you could see its pureness.<br>"I kneel before you, Noah with a sword made only for thee." Castiel raised the sword for Noah. Noah took it and stared into the blade.  
>"it's beautiful." Ariel hadn't really expected a weapon considering she was meant to serve Hell and Lucifer. She would just have to stick by Noah at all times.<p>Then they had heard a familiatr song. "Highway to Hell" by ACDC was playing. The sound appeared to be muffled and coming from dean's coat pocket. He reached into his pocket and when he removed the phone it was no longer muffled by the fancy jacket, but very loud.  
>"Hello?" Dean answered hesitantly. He did not recognize the number. Everybody stared at Dean expectantly. After a few nods an "Uh huhs" Dean finally spoke.<br>"Yes, we are on our way." With that he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.  
>"He has stricken yet again." Noah looked at Dean for a long moment.<br>"Who's he?" Noah asked finally.  
>"he is the one killing everyone. We don't know who he is." Dean said.<br>"Or what he is." Added Sam. Ariel looked slightly worried.  
>"Were they more high school students?" Dean nodded his head. Noah was worried by this time too.<br>"What were their names?" Noah almost shouted, putting the sword on a table.  
>"One was named Alex Baker, The other was Charlotte Blankenburg<p>. Both turned away. Ariel finally letting the unshed tears fall, Noah appearing to stand strong.<br>"We need to find this thing and kill it!" Noah shouted. Sam and Dean were taken aback by Noah's readiness. Dean shrugged.  
>"Alright let's go do some work."<p> 


	4. The Djinn

Chapter 4:  
><strong>The Djinn<strong>

Sam and Ariel had decided to head back to the hotel for some research. Cas was sent on the mission to make Noah and Ariel's parents forget them. Noah and Dean were at the coroner checking out the bodies. Noah of course had to sit in the car.

"Do I really have to sit out here?" Noah said a bit grumpily. Dean grunted.  
>"Of course, what will the guy think when I enter with a child?" Noah knew the conversation was over so he slumped back into his seat. Dean went and entered the building.<br>"Ah, Agent Carlson. Here to check out the new bodies?" Dean nodded and followed the boy into a room. He walked right over to the drawer and opened it to reveal a young woman. She appeared to be somewhat short and was very pretty. Her body wasn't bruised or battered in the least. She was just pale. Like suffered blood loss pale.  
>"Come on, I don't have all day. How did this one die?" Dean needed to get back to the car. He promised Noah they would go to a restaurant and have a burger eating competition.<br>The man shook his head. "She was stabbed in the back and bled to death." Dean was a little shocked at what he had just heard. This is the third to have been bled out. It's like it's some sort of vampire thing.  
>"And uh who is this one?" The man looked at his clipboard.<br>"Charlotte." Dean looked at the girl again. He flipped her over and looked at her back. He put gloves on are started probing the wound, looking for signs of a vampire bite. He came up with nothing. It actually looked like a knife wound. Dean closed the compartment door, "Where is the next one?" the man brought Dean over to a compartment and opened it.  
>"This is Alex." Her body was a semi tall one. She had dark brown almost black hair that was up in a messy bun on the top of her head.<br>Dean inspected the body. "I don't see any wounds…?" Dean was confused he inspected it several times and not once did he notice anything beside a couple of small bruises.  
>The boy had grabbed his clip board. "She was also bled out." He moves some hair off her forehead and there was a very large gash. "Her head was slammed onto a pavement wall several times." Dean sighed. He only had one new clue, every person is bled out. It is just in a different way. He thanked the man and made his way to Noah, who was still sitting in the car.<p>

Sam and Ariel were sitting in the motel room doing research.  
>"Okay here, write down all the important stuff I tell you." Sam handed Ariel a pencil and sheet of white lined paper. They both sat at the round crummy table in the middle of the "dining room". The chairs creaked when they sat and groaned and hissed when they were dragged along the dirty tiled floor. Sam pulled out his laptop and started look anything up that could have been remotely interesting.<br>He read for a while as Ariel doodled a small unicorn on the corner of the paper. He sighed and pushed his laptop back. "Nothing, absolutely nothing. We should try my dad's old journal see if he has anything."  
>Ariel nodded and smiled "I got something!" She held up the paper and showed him the unicorn. Sam smiled at her childishness. "Great Unicorn." He chuckled. He got up and grabbed his father's journal flipping through it.<br>"Okay I think I found something."  
>Ariel sighed a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god! I am so hungry!"<br>Sam noted how much she was like Dean. "You are a lot like Dean. So much it's kind of scary."  
>She smiled. "Okay so what have you got?" She leaned forward putting her pencil to the paper.<br>"Okay, So they are called Djinn. They are humanoid creatures with tattooed skin that prefer to live in large ruins with lots of places to hide. They feed on human blood and can poison their victims with a touch. Got that?" Sam looked up to the journal and saw Ariel scribbling on paper. She nodded as he continued. "The Djinn can read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires. The do not however grant the wishes like genies of lore, instead they send them into a fantasy universe. When Djinn access their powers either their eyes or hands glow blue or their tattoos extend down their arms. The Djinn will cause the person to die from their greatest desire. Whatever happens in the alternate universe shows clearly on the skin of the victim. Their weaknesses are silver and lamb blood. A silver knife dipped in lamb blood can kill a Djinn." Sam looked up. "Okay so you get all that written down?"  
>Ariel looked at him "Yup! Now can we go get something to eat please I'm starving!"<br>Sam nodded. They both exited the motel room.  
>"Hey Ariel? Why don't you go put a jacket on? I'm going to call Dean, See what they got."<br>Ariel Nodded and headed inside as Sam pulled his phone out and dialed Dean's cell phone number.  
>Ariel searched the entire motel room. "Dang it! Where is my jacket?" She probably searched it three times over and came up empty handed. She had decided to look in her suitcase one last time.<br>"Oh darling, looking for this?" A strong Scottish accent was heard. Ariel whirled around to find a middle aged short man with short brown hair. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a black tie and jacket accompanied by black dress pants and shoes.  
>Ariel remained as calm as possible. "Who are you?"<br>The man just smiled "A very important man downstairs. So listen to me."  
>Ariel had tried to run to get Sam but ran into the chest of the man.<br>"I suggest you listen to me." The man takes a swig of some sort of gold amber colored liquid.  
>"I'm not going to listen to you if you don't tell me your name." Ariel smirked to herself. She now had a plan.<br>The man shrugged "Alright, My name is Crowley. I am in fact a demon. The King of the Crossroads."  
>Ariel smirked at the man "SAM!" She yelled hoping to get his attention. Just as Ariel had wanted Sam had burst through the door. No sooner though had Crowley disappeared. Were he was though there was a sword it was glowing red. It was very similar to Noah's. Ariel's was not glowing light blue and made very pure. Hers was glowing red and you could feel the evil of hell coming off of it. Ariel walked over to it and picked it up.<br>Sam watched her intently "Where did you get that?"  
>Ariel shrugged "Some guy in a fancy coat was here, He dropped it right before he disappeared and you busted in."<br>Sam thought a moment. A man in a fancy coat. "Huh. Okay. Well, leave that here. We are going to meet Dean and Noah at a restaurant."  
>Ariel grimaced. "We are walking aren't we?"<br>Sam nodded as he grabbed her coat and handed it to her. "So let's start now." 


	5. Decisions

Chapter 5:  
><strong>Decisions. <strong>

They had walked to the restaurant pretty much in silence. When they arrived at a small beat up little diner they went in. The floor was dirty from all the tracked in mud. The snow had melted outside making everything muddy. The restaurant had that same old fashion checker style that every older restaurant had. Sam had noticed Dean and semi dragged a panting Ariel over to them.  
>"Okay Sammy, What did you find out?" Dean asked as Sam slid into the red booth seat next to him. Ariel slide in next to Noah.<br>"Well Ariel took the notes so ask her" Sam replied looking directly at Ariel.  
>Dean looked at Ariel "Well?"<br>She shrugged. "It would be helpful if you told us what you found first."  
>Noah jumped on the opportunity. "Well every body so far has been completely drained of blood."<br>Sam and Ariel shared a look. "Okay we think it's a Djinn."

Noah and Dean shared a look. "A what?" they had asked at the same time.  
>Ariel took the paper out of her coat pocket and slid it over to Dean. "A that."<br>Dean read the paper. "Well okay then. I have a plan, but let's eat first." A waitress came over and was giving Dean the googly eyes. She was a tall blonde young woman wearing way to much makeup. She had a fit body although it was not athletic. "Can I help y'all?" She asked in a slight southern accent.  
>Dean looked at Noah and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll start with three burgers and a coke please." She nodded and looked at Sam.<br>Sam took a quick look at the menu. "Just a salad and a glass of water please."  
>The waitress looked towards Noah. Noah looked at Dean. "I'll take four burgers and a coke, please." This was the start of Noah and Dean's competition. The waitress looked towards Ariel. "Yeah, I'll just have the chicken tenders and a coke, please."<br>She checked over the order. "Okay I'll have these orders right out to you." As she walked away Dean's eyes were glued to her hind quarters. Sam cleared his throat making Dean reluctantly look away.  
>"So, uh what was your plan?" Sam asked<br>Dean raised his eye brow. "To get it in good with her tonight."  
>Noah and Ariel gagged. "That is disgusting Dean!" Noah said still gagging.<br>"No Dean! There are children here! The plan to catch the creature!" Sam couldn't believe that Dean had just talked about sleeping with a waitress in front of these children.  
>"Oh, right. The thing. Sam and I will go check out any ruins in the area and check for the creature. You two, Go to school."<br>The waitress comes back and sets our drinks down. "I'll have your food in a minute." With that she walked away.  
>Noah looked at Dean suspiciously. "Wait, we miss all the action by going to school. And you guys get to look around for the monster! That's not very fair."<br>Sam looked towards Noah. ""It is fair. You could die. It's safer for you to stay in school for now." The waitress came back with their food ending the conversation. For now.

They paid and left the restaurant. "You have a huge stomach kid! Are you like a cow you have like two stomachs? No sane person can eat ten burgers! It's in human!" Dean shouted playfully at the triumphant Noah.  
>"Well, it's sad that a grown man can only eat six burgers." Noah stated as he climbed into the back of the impala. As soon as Dean climbed in to the impala he opened his mouth only to shut it once more. Everyone slumped back and relaxed at the felling of instant purity they felt. Their entire beings were filled with a sense of innocence and righteousness.<br>"Wow, I think we found world peace." Noah chuckled.  
>"Is that from your sword?" Sam was slumped back into his seat.<br>"it's like we are getting a contact high." Dean said as he snapped out of it and started the car.  
>"Oh great, if his sword makes everyone around it feel innocent and full of righteousness, then what would mine do? Make everyone fill with hatred and bloodlust?" Ariel felt a little uneasy only to have the feeling pushed away by the heavenly sword.<br>"Wait! When did you get a sword?" Dean asked as he pulled out onto the road in the direction of our motel. "Well some demon named….Crowley brought it to me at the motel." Ariel looked like she was in deep thought.  
>"Great, Crowley was there?"Dean sighed. "That's not very good. Did he do anything?"<br>Ariel shrugged. "Not much just left a sword." Dean and Sam looked at each other. "I think we are going to have to keep you on lock down if you are going to have Demons following you."  
>Ariel was offended by what they had said. "Do you think I'm not capable of taking care of myself? I am perfectly capable!" She yanked open the door of the impala and ran out. Everybody sat in silence at her outburst. Noah was the first to talk.<br>"I suppose I'll go talk to her." Noah went to leave the car when he was grabbed. He turned around to see Castiel "Noah, you must allow her do this on her own. If she can push off the anger then that is the first step to not being a demon." Noah looked at Castiel. "But what if she gets hurt?" Cas just shook his head "She'll be fine." Noah climbed back into the car.

Ariel was running down the road. She wasn't sure why she had grown so angry. She had decided she would take a break from running before she went back to find the boys. She turned down an alleyway and slid against the cold concrete wall. The alley was so dark it was hard to see anything. She laid her head down on her knees that were now bunched up to her chest.  
>"Hey, you really shouldn't wander around by yourself. A demon might get you" There was deep hearty chuckle. Ariel looked up to see Crowley standing across from her.<br>"Crowley go away! You're not needed here." Ariel really didn't want to see him.  
>Crowley shook his head "No, I can't do that. If you get hurt or killed they'll have my head downstairs."<br>Ariel sighed. "Just go way!" Crowley looked and shook his head again.  
>"Like I said before. Can't, so either, you make the decision to be a weapon of hell, Or you make the decision to go back to the boys who are now frantically waiting around for you." Ariel was slightly surprised "y-you aren't going to force me to go with you?"<br>Crowley shook his head yet another time. "Don't tell anyone, I am going to let you get way this time. I really don't want to side with Lucifer."  
>Ariel smiled slightly. "You're a rouge demon aren't you?" Crowley chuckled and a light grin shown on his face. "Not hardly, more of just a rebel demon. Now scooch. I got to get going." Crowley shooed her away. "oooh big bad Crowley." She then smiled and ran out of the alley way and turned back to see Crowley was gone.<p>

Noah was sitting around with Sam and Dean at the motel room, when the door bursts open. "I'm back! And I have worked out my problems!" Everyone looked towards the door to see Ariel standing in the doorway.  
>"Worked out…your problems?" Noah questioned confused.<br>Ariel nodded. "Like I'm not angry for no reason anymore! Oh and I have a question. Would Noah have a guardian angel?" Sam and Dean looked at Noah. "Well-"Dean was cut off by Castiel who had just appeared.  
>"Yes. He does have one." Standing next to Castiel was a big black man dressed in clothes. Everyone looked at the man.<br>"So, Cas who's this?" Sam asked.  
>The man chuckled a deep chuckle. "That's for me to know. And him to." He pointed towards Noah.<br>Noah stared at the man confused. "Well, what's your name?" The man chuckled again. "I can't tell you, Not with her here" He motioned to Ariel. Ariel looked behind her then sighed. "Fine." She exited. The man stared at where she was a moment before speaking. "Noah, I am your guardian angel Uriel." Noah's jaw dropped. He stared at the big man before him. "You are my guardian angel?"


	6. The death

Chapter 6:  
>The Death.<p>

Noah and Ariel were at school. Sam and Dean had forced them to go. They couldn't hang out with their friends anymore; it just might risk some memories. To everyone around them they were the strange new kids.  
>Noah looked up at the clock. "Finally, it's almost 3."<br>Any person would could hear his voice and think he was excited, But Ariel knew better. She knew he was actually anxious. They both were, they had to see, to know Sam and Dean were okay.  
>Ariel sighed. "If our ride doesn't come we know what happened." Smiling slightly, trying to lighten the mood.<p>

Sam and Dean were looking through all the ruins they could before three o'clock. Dean looked down at his watch. "2:55, we better get going." Sam nodded his head before turning and checking under a giant stone real quick. They had been looking for a week now and so far nothing. Noah and Ariel would be joining them on the hunt tomorrow. Since it was Saturday Dean had promised them he would let them. They did only have about two left to check out. Sam and Dean got in the impala and headed towards the school.

Noah looked up at a clock on the wall and sighed. They were standing in the foyer waiting for Sam and Dean. Ariel had glanced at Noah and saw him staring at the clock  
>Noah shook his head. "Its ten minutes past. Should we just walk?" Ariel laughed thinking he was joking then when she noticed he wasn't her laugh stopped abruptly and her smile dropped. "Oh, you were serious." She thought a moment. "No, give them a couple more-"She was cut off by the sound of a very familiar engine approaching the school. Noah and Ariel ran out to be greeting by the sleek black impala sitting out front, with Sam and Dean. They ran and sat in the bag setting their bags by their feet.<br>Noah looked at them "So, what took so long?"  
>Sam smiled and Dean shook his head. "Nice to know you guys worry, but we just lost track of time. We should find the Djinn tomorrow." Ariel and Noah both shook their head and slumped back in their seats more relaxed knowing the boys were safe.<p>

Sam had awoken at the same time he does every morning. 5:30 only to see his older brother, Dean, still asleep. Dean wasn't much of the morning type. He soon found out that Noah and Ariel weren't either. He sighed getting out of bed figuring he should go get dressed. They had a very busy day ahead of them.  
>Noah was stirring in his make shift bed on the floor and sat up. "Sam?" He asked, his voice still heavy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes.<br>Sam was startled."Uh, Yeah Noah?" He slowly made his way to Noah, '_Maybe he had a nightmare. He does seem kind of shocked.' _Sam thought  
>Noah yawned. "Is it possible for there to be such a thing as a guardian demon?"<br>Sam was shocked at his new revelation. They had never thought of that before. "Well Noah, I wish I could answer you. I just can't…. what made you think of this?"  
>Noah shook his head. "I just had a dream about Ariel, it was after she ran away upset yesterday." Sam eyed Noah carefully looking for any sign of a lie. Noah was known as the trickster of the group. He was like a young Gabriel.<br>"And what happened in this dream, Noah?" Noah looked over at Ariel checking her for signs of wake. He really didn't want to upset her especially if she didn't have her emotions in check right now.  
>"Well, Ariel ran away from us trying to sort things out. She ran down an alleyway and slid down the wall; she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She sat like that for a while, and then this guy appeared next to her." Noah took a breath before he continued. "The man then spoke. He said<em>, 'Hey, you really shouldn't wander around by yourself. A demon might get you<em>' There was deep hearty chuckle. Ariel then, looked up She then yelled _'Crowley go away! You're not needed here.' _Ariel didn't seem to want to see him, but she knew who he was. The man shook his head before he said,_ 'No, I can't do that. If you get hurt or killed they'll have my head downstairs.' _ Ariel looked at him and sighed. Her frustration level seemed to have dropped a bit. She then yelled. _'Just go way!'_ The man looked at her and shook his head again. When he spoke this time he sounded frustrated now.  
><em>'Like I said before, can't, so either, you make the decision to be a weapon of hell, or you make the decision to go back to the boys who are now frantically waiting around for you.'<em> Ariel looked at him. Her face was surprised and then she managed to stutter out. _'y-you aren't going to force me to go with you?'  
><em>The man shook his head yet another time and spoke quietly. _'Don't tell anyone, I am going to let you get way this time. I really don't want to side with Lucifer.'_  
>Ariel smiled slightly and spoke playfully now. <em>'You're a rouge demon aren't you?'<em> The man chuckled and a light grin shown on his face he spoke back playfully. _'Not hardly, more of just a rebel demon. Now, scooch, I got to get going.' _He _shooed_ her away. She yelled this when she ran out. _'Oooh big bad Crowley.'_ She then smiled and ran out of the alley way and turned back to see the man who I am assuming was named Crowley was gone. That's when she came back to the motel room and told us she fixed her problems." Sam stood in silence trying to sort out what Noah had told him. Crowley could have very easily taken her without her struggle. Crowley just let the weapon for hell get away.  
>Noah studied Sam's face "So, would this Crowley be Ariel's guardian demon?" Sam shook his head slightly he wasn't sure to tell the boy. He thought it was right but never heard of anything like this before. "I still don't know what to tell you. I suppose I should call someone and see if we can get information about this." Sam walked out of the room. Noah gave one glance at Ariel and laid back down to sleep.<p>

Sam was outside sitting in the impala. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number. He stuck to phone to his year and listened to the phone ring. Once. Twice. A third. Usually Bobby picked up the phone by now. It was ging on the fifth ring when he answered.  
><em>"Hello?"<br>_Sam sighed a sigh of relief. "Bobby, It's Sam."  
>Bobby chuckled. <em>"I know, ya idjit."<br>_Sam smiled. They haven't seen Bobby in a long time. It was nice to know he was safe. "Look, we seemed to have acquired two new people. Cas told us we had to keep them safe at all costs. I need some help with something." Sam opened his mouth to talk but bobby cut him off. _"Well, stop lollygagging. What do ya need?"  
><em>Sam took a deep breath. "Okay, Is it possible for someone to have a guardian demon?" He heard some papers and books moving on the other side of the line.  
><em>"Well, in my opinion, why not? If there are guardian angels why not guardian demons? But according to this."<em> Bobby blew dust off the book. _"Yes, it is possible. That person would have to mean a lot to Lucifer though_."  
>Sam sighed. "Alright. Thanks Bobby."<br>_"No problem boy, try dropping in once in a while alright?"_  
>Sam smiled "We'll try Bobby. Thanks again. Bye."<br>_"Bye."  
><em>Sam entered the hotel room. Everyone was asleep again.  
>He sighed and decided it was time to wake them up. Maybe have a talk about their new formed realizations. He walked over to Dean and poked him in the side, being quick about retreating. Dean then pulled the knife from out of under his pillow and sat up.<br>"Sam..? Just a wakeup call?" Sam nodded. Relief flooded through him.  
>Sam moved next to the children nudging them both with his foot. "Come on, time to get up!" The children slowly sauntered out of bed.<p>

Everyone was sitting in Dean's impala on their way to the very last ruin.  
>"Alright, everyone remember the plan? Sam and I will go search and you two stay the hell out of the way." He reminded them as he pulled into the lot. Cas had said he would meet them there.<br>They grabbed everything they needed. All were armed with silver knifes dipped in lambs blood. Which they had a hard time getting.  
>Dean was the first to notice Cas. "Hey Cas, ready?" Dean questioned.<br>Cas turned around and stared at him. "Why did you bring them?" He asked motioning towards the children.  
>Sam looked at Cas kind of surprised. "You didn't expect us to leave them at the hotel alone did you? Noah has a guardian angel I understand, but Ariel has something of a guardian demon. That could cause problems." Cas nodded like he understood, but really no one was really sure what was going on in Cas' head.<br>"Alright let's destroy that djinn!" Dean was defiantly pumped to kill it.  
>Sam smiled at his brother's childish enthusiasm. "Alright, you guys ready?" He asked turning towards Noah and Ariel. They both looked at each other and nodded. Even they weren't sure if they were excited or nervous. <p>

Everyone got out of the car and headed slowly towards the ruins.  
>"Hey, what are we supposed to do really?" Noah asked. Dean and Sam both looked at him. "Shoot first, ask questions later." Dean stated matter-of-factly.<br>"Wouldn't it be stab first, ask questions later?" Noah asked trying to be a smart ass and lighten the mood. "Oh, okay. Smart ass" Dean mumbled while the two teens laughed.

They entered the ruins slowly. Flipping over every rock or stone.  
>"Alright, I say we split. Noah and Sam. Ariel and I." Every one nodded and headed their assigned ways.<p>

"Hey, dean?" Ariel asked her voice shaking. She was scared they weren't in a group any longer.  
>"Yeah? You scared?" Dean asked. His voice had a slight teasing tone. Ariel looked at him then at the ground and she nodded. Dean put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. We all get scared sometimes. And this is your first hunt. No need to be scared." Ariel nodded. They continued walking, Dean had dropped his arm. Ariel was walking a couple steps behind him.<br>Ariel tripped over a rock. "Butt!" She shrieked.  
>Dean paused and looked behind him a smile cracking out on his face. "Butt? Really?"<br>Ariel got up and dusted herself off. "Well, Yeah."

Noah and Sam were walking through the ruins kicking every stone and rock.  
>"Noah? Are you even the slightest bit afraid?" Sam asked looking down at Noah cocking his head very slightly to the side.<br>Noah looked at Sam and shrugged. "I guess so. I tend to use logic to figure things out. My logic here tells me that there is nothing to be afraid of. It's not really something that can hurt you very easily."  
>Sam looked at Noah astonished. "Hm, I guess that makes sense, But Ariel seems afraid. How do you explain that?"<br>Noah looked up at Sam. "Well, Ariel tends to let her imagination run." He laughed at a fond memory. Sam looked ahead and started walking "Butt!" They heard faintly get shrieked. Noah burst out laughing and Sam just looked at him with s big question mark written on his face.  
>Noah stopped laughing enough he could talk. "Instead of swearing Ariel uses the phrase "butt". " Sam looked at Noah oddly as they kept walking.<br>They were walking in silence when they heard the gravel crunching under shoes. Although it wasn't their shoes. They both stopped slowly and turned around knifes at the ready. They saw a man standing there. His face had an intricate tattoo design on it. His eyes and hand were glowing blue. Sam lunged for him with his knife, but was thrown out of the way. Noah wasn't sure what to do so he backed away slowly. The djinn followed him. Noah's back had felt the cold rough surface of a rock wall on his back. He knew he had to attack soon. The djinn only approached faster.  
>"DEAN! ARIEL!" Noah yelled not being able to think of anything else to do.<p>

"DEAN! ARIEL!" They could hear Noah's panicked voice echo off the cold cave walls. Dean took off running in the general direction he heard the voice. Ariel had to walk a couple of step to get her wobbly legs moving before she could run. They arrived to find Sam unconscious on the ground and Noah swinging his knife at the djinn like a mad man. Dean slowly came up behind it went to stab it in the back when it turned around. It picked Dean off the ground with superhuman strength and threw him like a ragdoll. Dean hit a wall and you could hear a deafening crack when he hit. He slid down the wall and appeared unconscious. Ariel stood frozen with fear. Noah also was frozen with fear. They didn't know what to do. Ariel ran towards Noah but was pushed off her feet into a sharp stalagmite jutting out of the ground. Noah took off running to check on her but was also pushed off hi feet and hit a sharp rock. He luckily landed right next to Ariel. She turned her head gave him a weak smile and they both got up. They got up just in time to see the djinn running towards them. Panic set in. They stood next to each other waiting, watching the djinn charge at them like an angry bull. Ariel reached out and grabbed Noah's hand. "I really don't want to die like this."  
>Noah gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "We won't. I promise." They gave a tight embrace and stood at the ready. Knives drawn and in the air ready to swing. The djinn was halting right in front of them now. They nodded and started swinging at it. Being careful and sure not to hit each other. Noah cut the djinn a couple times, but nothing fatal. They were getting exhausted from blocking blows. The djinn went to strike Ariel and got her on the face. She flew back unconscious leaving just Noah to fight. The djinn went to strike again. His hand was inches from Noah's face when there was a blinding white light. The djinn turned around and was stabbed in the chest by a middle aged man with brown hair.<br>The man shook his head. "My oh my. Seems I got here a bit late. Ah but nothing to worry about." The man turned around. "Seems Uriel didn't get his feathery ass down here quick enough either." The man gave a triumphant smile to the very tall and muscular black man who is now standing where the light was. Uriel shook his head "Well Crowley. At least our weapon lasted longer in this fight. Unlike yours." He looked towards Ariel. "Quiet sad isn't it?" Crowley's smile dropped he walked over to Ariel and healed her. "She just needs some training then she will defeat any one. Even Micheal, Lucifer, or God himself!" Crowley hissed. Ariel awoke and Crowley set her up right. "You did well. At least you didn't run. Here drink this." He handed her a glass that came out of nowhere that was filled with an amber colored liquid. She took a swig and spit it out spraying the legs of Castiel who had just arrived and walked past her. Castiel looked down at her. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked tilting his head.  
>Ariel and Crowley both laughed. "No Cas." Ariel managed to get out.<br>Castiel just shook his head and walked over to Sam and Dean healing them. Ariel looked at Crowley. "What in god's name did you give me? It tasted like butt!" Crowley scowled at Ariel as though she just insulted the best thing in the world. "I'll have you know, I gave you some of the finest liquor ever. And my favorite. Craig. Very expensive you know." He said waggling his finger at Ariel. She laughed and sat up all the way wiggling out of Crowley grasp. Sam and Dean awoke rubbing their heads. Seeing the ensemble that had arrived they were surprised.  
>Dean stood up and looked around. "Two questions. One. What happened to the djinn? And two Why are there two angels and a Demon here?"<br>Every one looked around wanting someone else to explain. Castiel not understanding the hesitation went ahead and explained everything. He left out no details. Dean and Sam stared at Crowley like he had 5 heads.  
>"Wait so; we are supposed to believe you just came here to help Ariel? You even healed her?" Dean didn't trust Crowley at all. It was like having a second Ruby around. And really they didn't need that.<br>"…. I am having a lot of trouble believing that at all. You actually healed Ariel? You came even though angels were here?" Sam was more astonished than anything. Crowley was a demon. He didn't do anything to benefit anyone, but himself. Then it hit him "You are doing this to get on her good side. Then she will trust you and it will be even easier to take her to Lucifer!" Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. They pretty much knew what to think about when any demon came around. Whenever a demon came around it was bad.  
>"Or maybe I am rebelling." Crowley stated like it was nothing. Sam and Dean burst out laughing. There was no way a demon was going to rebel against Lucifer.<br>"You're hilarious really. That was the best laugh I've had in a longtime." Dean said wiping the fake tears away from his eyes.  
>Ariel looked at Noah. Noah was just watching the exchange not really knowing what was true or not. 'Crowley <em>was <em>a demon, but he did just witness Crowley heal Ariel. She seemed pretty comfortable with him. Or was she just slowly giving into her fate?' Noah was thinking to himself. He shook the thoughts out of his head that can't be happening.  
>"Well, it's true! Sam Dean, Crowley is really rebelling! He even told me. You have to believe him! He doesn't want to be under the control of Lucifer any more. He wants him dead as much as the next guy." Ariel had to defend Crowley. She owed him. He let her free, he healed her.<br>"I can't believe this. You are really standing up for him? That thing? He isn't human Ariel!" Dean was allowing his voice to rise. He couldn't believe this. She was slowly becoming more and more like Sam. Even standing up for a demon. They had to steer her of this path and onto a good one.  
>Sam looked at his brother then back to Ariel. "Come on. It's okay, you wouldn't know." Sam smiled. He always was the kind hearted one. Always trying to calm people down and help them. Ariel just shook her head and turned towards Crowley. "You better go. They don't trust you." Crowley nodded and was gone. Everyone turned towards Noah.<br>"Oh, I see how it is. You trust his guardian because he is an angel. Angels can be bad too you know!" Ariel was stunned no one said anything about the scary black man in the corner. He name seemed to be Uriel.  
>Noah cracked a smile. "You're just scared because mine is a big black man and yours is a short pudgy guy. Who also tried giving you alcohol." Ariel glared at him from across the cave before she laughed. Uriel looked at the exchange with confusion. "It appears I am no longer needed here so I will just go." With a nod Uriel was gone.<br>"Well, that was interesting." Noah said before standing and brushing himself off. Everyone took his queue and stood and brushed themselves off.

"So, we go back to the hotel gather up our things and leave this town behind? Find work somewhere else then?" Noah asked looking between Sam and Dean who were sitting in the front seat of the impala.  
>Dean looked at him. "Yeah, pretty much. Watch as this town fades through our rear view mirrors and find work elsewhere." Dean looked at Sam. Sam shrugged and nodded. That was pretty much their life.<br>"Hey dean, we need to stop and visit someone." Sam said looking and Dean with a smile on their face. Dean looked at Sam with confusion then smiled. "Alright, idjit." Dean said with his voice in a mockery hick accent. The two shared a laugh. Noah and Ariel sat in the back seat confused. "So, this person you are going to visit. Who is he?" Noah asked.  
>"He is like a surrogate father. His name is Robert Singer. Just call him Bobby though. He will be glad to meet you." Sam said giving them more information than they needed. Dean looked across the car to his brother then into the rearview mirror. "One thing. Never, and I mean never. Make him mad. He is not pleasant at all when he is mad." Dean smiled a bit and went back to looking at the road. Sam looked at his brother. Then turned around to look at the two teens in the back. "He absolutely means it too. Listen to everything he says."<br>Everybody was off in their own world as silence took over and Dean drove off into the pitch black night.


	7. New Beginnings

**Hey, I have** **had this chapters done for a while now. ^^". Sorry, I will try to get more up soon!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the characters you do not recognize.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<br>**New Beginnings**

Noah awoke to the bright light shining through the window. He was momentarily confused at where he was. He sat up startled causing a sleeping Ariel to fall into his lap.  
>"Oh, I see you awake now." Dean replied in a gruff tone. Noah looked at Dean and nodded. "Yeah… where are we?" He looked out the window slowly scooting towards it. Ariel's head slowly slipped off his lap and landed on the seat causing her to jolt awake. "Cas?" Everyone turned to look at her with confused expressions.<br>Dean cracked a smile. "Dreaming of Cas, I see?" Everyone looked at Ariel whose face turned bright red.  
>She turned away trying to hid the smile on her face. "Psh, No! Who dreams of angels?" At that moment the holy tax accountant appeared next to her.<br>"She lies." He simply stated. She turned to look at Cas her eyes wide with disbelief. "w-what? No! She shook her head vigorously. Cas stared down at her. "I can read your mind. I see myself on a beach with white sand and I am wearing j-" Ariel cut him off by clamping her hand over his mouth. "Wearing your normal tax accountant clothes duh!" Everyone stared at her suspiciously but dropped it.  
>"Yeah, anyway where are we?" Noah asked watching Ariel drop her hand from Cas' mouth.<br>"Oh about 5 or so minutes away from Bobby's" Sam said watching Ariel also as she turned around and watched out the window.

They had arrived at Bobby's silently as there was nothing to talk about.  
>Noah looked around the junk yard full of cars. "He lives here? Really?"<br>Dean shut the car off and looked at him. "Yeah it is in the middle of nowhere, hard to find." Noah nodded and opened his door to get out. Everyone followed his queue.  
>Ariel turned around and looked into the car "Getting out Ca-" She noticed he wasn't there. She turned around and saw him standing very close behind her.<br>"I am out." He said while watching straight ahead at Bobby's house. "Something's wrong. We have to go" With that he disappeared.  
>Noah stared at the spot where Cas just was. "Sometimes I think he forgets we don't transport…"<br>Dean looked at him and sighed. "Yeah he really does. Come on let's go. He said something was wrong." They all nodded and followed Dean. They entered the house and saw Crowley standing in the demon trap. "Hello mates. Nice to see you again. He smiled. They watched him suspiciously.  
>"What are you doing here Crowley? Well more likely why are you in the demon trap? You never get trapped in one of those." Sam asked watching Crowley closely.<br>"Well, to answer your second question. Bobby said he wouldn't allow me to wait here unless I stayed in the trap. For your first I came to speak to her." Crowley said signaling towards Ariel. Everyone looked at each other for a minute. "Alone! So let me out of here so I can talk to her." They looked at each other again before Ariel took the knife dean had in his hand and started scraping a the trap open. Sam grabbed her before she could finish. "Bollocks! Just get me out of here! I have been standing here for almost three days. So let her go and go get bent, Moose!" Sam was shocked he let her go and she finished the trap. Crowley walked out and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Tootles" He waved and was gone. Everyone stared at each other.  
>"Damn it! We have to try and find her. But first to find Bobby and tell him" Dean said as he walked to the kitchen. "Bobby. Good to see ya." Dean said. Sam ushered them all into the kitchen were a short and chubby man stood. The man had a flannel shirt over top a t shirt with blue jeans and work boots. He had a scruffy beard and a baseball cap upon his head. "Dean! Sam! Nice of ya to make it." The man said with a slight hick accent.<br>"Yeah, hey Bobby. This is Noah" Sam said with a smile. Bobby looked towards the lone teen. "Hello, wasn't there another one?" Bobby asked confused.  
>Dean looked away and so did Sam. Noah sighed. "These idiots let Ariel let Crowley free and he took her!" Noah exclaimed. Bobby looked at Noah a slight smile upon his chapped lips. "You idjits! You just let her let him go!" They looked at eachother and nodded.<br>"Sorry bobby. He said he had to talk to her. Alone." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. Bobby stared straight at him. "Come sit, have a beer while we figure out how to find her."

They were now sitting in the living room discussing how they were going to find her when Bobby stopped in the mid sentence and stared straight passed Sam and Dean. They all turned around and saw Ariel standing there unharmed with Crowley. "I know how to stop the last seal from being opened. But we have to move fast. I also know who is helping to open them." Ariel said. She suddenly had all this information. But how?  
>"Gonna tell me how you know all this?" Dean asked. His voice suddenly very stern. Ariel looked at Crowley then back at the boys. "Well I had some help." She said shuffling her feet and looking very nervous.<br>"What did you do?" Sam exclaimed. Noah sat there watching Ariel '_How did she suddenly have all this information? Does it have something to do with Crowley? Why does she keep looking at him?' _Noah had all these questions racing through his head.  
>Crowley looked down at Ariel. His hands in his fancy jacket pockets. "Well, I am not going to rat you out." Crowley said with a smirk. Everyone's eyes went wide and they looked at Ariel.<br>"You sold your soul? How could you? Why?" Dean was furious. She had just sold her soul to a demon.  
>She looked away. "I didn't sell my soul." She looked down waiting for everyones reaction.<p>

*_Flashback*_

Crowley transported Ariel to some island somewhere.  
>Ariel looked around. "Crowley, what are we doing here?" Her eyes darting back and forth nervously,<br>"Oh, my sweets I brought you here so I could make a deal with you." He looked at her smiling. She looked at him "Okay, What's the deal and how does this work?" She tilted her head ever so slightly she looked similar to a puppy.  
>He smirked. "Okay the deal is. I give you information on the last seal for the apocalypse and who keeps opening them in exchange for" He paused just to keep her on the edge of her seat. "I get your soul, temporarily. Then the boys cannot kill me. And when you die you come to hell and become my slave."<br>She watched him processing everything. "So, I might stop the apocalypse?" She said hopefully.  
>Crowley nodded. "Might." She looked at her surroundings. Thinking strongly about it.<br>"Promise that in hell you won't hurt me?" She asked. Crowley was getting her exactly where he wanted her. "Of course I won't. I have to protect you." He said and actually meant it.  
>She pursed and unpursed her lips deep in though. "Okay." She said although it came out barely audible. "So how do we seal the deal?" She asked dreading the answer.<br>"Why nothing like your blood. Just a kiss." she searched his face for any signs of a lie. And she sighed "Just a kiss… alright" She stood rigid as Crowley walked up to her. He grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head forward. His lips touched hers a lot more gentle than she thought. She heard a click, but ignored it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved closer to her and smirked into the kiss. She abruptly moved back words. "What was that? Some sort of mind trick?"  
>He shook his head and a smile took over his lips "No, Just simply your hormones giving in." She stared at him in shock.<br>"I-I just made out with a demon! Sam Dean and Noah will never know that I kissed you!" He smirked and nodded his head as he transported them back.

_*Present Time*_

They all watched Ariel waiting for her to continue. "Technically. I sold it but he is going to give it back."  
>Dean looked at Crowley. ".Back" He growled.<br>Crowley watched him. "Hmm, Sorry I can't. Maybe later. No defiantly later, but go ahead tell them what else." They all turned their heads to look at Ariel. Cas had appeared and was looking at everyone's stern faces. "What happened?" Noah looked around "Seriously? You moron! You sold your soul to him? Crowley of all people. Or in this matter Demons!"  
>Ariel looked at Noah shocked. "I did not <em>sell<em> it. I pawned it. He is going to give it back! Oh and guess what else! When I die I also have to go hell and be Crowley's bitch." Everyone went wide eyed and watched Ariel waiting for some signs of a lie. "Yes, I am telling the truth. In order to get the information to stop the apocalypse, I sold my soul and have to go to hell." Sam looked at Ariel and then to Crowley and winced. "So did you kiss him?" Ariel looked to Crowley and slowly to everyone else keeping a poker face. "What? No!" Crowley cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him. He was holding up his phone, on his phone was a picture of Ariel with her arms wrapped around him and kissing him. "Crowley! Why on earth did you take a picture?" Ariel exclaimed looking angry. "Why did you get so into it?" He smirked. Ariel blushed and looked away.  
>Cas looked at Ariel angrily. "You sold your soul?" Cas' voice sounded furious.<br>Noah looked at Cas. "No, she _pawned_ it." Noah emphasized 'pawned'. Castiel looked at Crowley. "You will return it."  
>Crowley looked at him and laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist honey; I fully plan on it, although she is going to hell either way." Bobby stood outraged. "You leave her poor innocent soul alone and keep her out of hell!" Crowley chuckled at the man's anger. "Yes, Yes. Now back to business shall we?" He helped himself to Bobby's liquor pouring himself a crystal glass of an amber colored liquid. "Okay Ariel, tell them what I told you." He tasted the liquor and made a face setting his glass down.<br>Ariel looked around. "Um okay, He told me who was breaking the seals. Angels. They are trying to bring Lucifer out of Hell. Also the last seal, I'm not sure what it is, but I do know we have to do exactly the opposite of what they tell you to do. As in… do NOT kill Lilith. As much as you may want to do not, something like that." They stared at Ariel long and hard processing everything.  
>"So the angels are trying to break Lucifer out? Why?" Noah asked confused. He didn't entirely trust this information. She did get it from a demon.<br>"Well boy, if you must know. Lucifer was an angel once. He was banished and now all the angels are trying to break him out. Heaven is in absolute chaos I understand." Crowley said, speaking that last part and looking at Castiel, who nodded. Dean looked at Sam then to Ariel. "You are really going to trust getting this information from a demon? They aren't to be trusted!" Dean said allowing his voice to raise slightly.  
>Noah shook his head."You are a complete moron! I just can't believe you did that! Are your hellish roots getting to you? Normally you would have never of done something so stupid."<br>Ariel looked at Noah and shook her head smiling. "No my hellish roots aren't getting to me. It's my demons. Or in this case Demon." She giggled at her little joke. Every one stared at her confused. "Oh, never mind."

Everyone was sitting around bobby's house doing research. Uriel had showed up and was helping them when they heard a strange sound. The sound sounded like a painful moaning.  
>"Hey, Idjit. Go check that out" Bobby said to Sam while pointing out the door. Sam grabbed a weapon and walked out the door.<p>

Sam walked through bobby's halls. "Hello?" He asked. No reply. He walked up the stairs and saw a pale person with scraggily clothes and short messy blonde hair. He held up his gun. "Who are you?" The girl turned around showing a small innocent face twisted into a very angry expression. "Meg?"  
>"You let me die. You could have saved me and you let me die." She walked towards him. Almost touching him and he shot. Meg vanished in a small poof of smoke. Sam ran back to the living room in which they were sitting in.<p>

"Guys! I just saw Meg. She tried to kill me. We have to get these two to safety." Sam said in a rush.  
>"Alright boy, calm down. Uriel guard Noah an-"Uriel cut Bobby off.<br>"Don't tell me how to do my job." Uriel snapped.  
>Bobby shook his head. "And Crowley guard Ariel." Crowley simply nodded and grabbed Ariel's upper arm dragging her like he knew where to go. "Take 'em to the basement" The angel and Demon nodded and dragged the two down stairs.<p> 


	8. New creatures

**Uploaded two chapters in one night! sweet!  
><strong>

Disclaimer: The magnificent characters you recognize, yeah those sadly do not belong to me :/.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<br>**New Creatures **

They got to the basement and opened the doors on the bomb shelter Bobby had created.  
>"Uriel you will have to watch them. I cannot go in there" Crowley shrugged.<br>Uriel frowned and shook his head. "No can do. My job is this one." He said pointing to Noah. "That one." He pointed to Ariel. "I have orders to kill. So watch her."  
>Crowley frowned and shook his head. "Get bent. Angel" Crowley grabbed Ariel's shoulder and transported them elsewhere. Uriel dragged Noah into the panic room. There were strange symbols all over the walls and on the floor there was a giant devils trap.<br>Noah pointed down. "Is that why Crowley couldn't come in here?" Uriel looked at him and nodded. He released his death grip on Noah's arm. Noah walked over to the cot in the corner of the room rubbing his now sore arm. "So, uh why exactly couldn't Ariel come with us?"  
>Uriel shook his head slowly. "She is a weapon of hell. I have orders to destroy her. I shouldn't have even let her go then, but if I kill her you would refuse to come with us." Noah looked around the room as he sat on the cot. "So we just sit here awkwardly?" Noah turned around to look at the wall behind him. When he didn't get an answer he turned back around and saw Uriel was gone. He sighed and took a book of one of the shelves skimming through it.<p>

Crowley had a tight grip on Ariel as he transported them somewhere. He ended up going to one of his many houses. When they stopped moving they were standing in the living room and Ariel was clutching tightly to Crowley's jacket with her eyes squeezed shut.  
>Crowley looked down at her. "We have stopped moving ya know." Crowley watched as Ariel opened her eyes released her vice-like grip and fell on her butt.<br>She looked around. "Where are we? And traveling like that makes me dizzy."  
>Crowley helped her to her feet and half dragged her to the couch. "We are at one of my many houses."<br>Her eyes got wide. "This is one of your _houses_?" She exclaimed. He nodded. She looked at Crowley. "So why did we have to come here? Why couldn't you go in that room? Why does Uriel have orders to kill me?"  
>Crowley raised his eyebrow. "You're just full of questions aren't you?" He chuckled.<br>"No really, answer me." She looked at him seriously.  
>He lost his smile. "Alright. Well, I couldn't go in that room because the walls are made of silver with salt infused. I can't pass salt, nor can spirits. It also has a demon trap on the floor. Uriel has orders to kill you because you are a weapon of hell. A threat to the angels and heaven."<br>Ariel looked at Crowley confused. "But, you don't try to kill Noah?" Her voice rising slightly although it was a question.  
>"Like I said, I am a rebel demon. I have orders to kill him, whether I go through with them or not I'm not sure." He shrugged. He acted as though it was nothing.<br>"So, you might kill him?" She asked her voice slightly quivering.  
>Crowley shook his head. "Probably not." She nodded and got up, going to explore Crowley's house.<p>

Sam Dean and Bobby were all gathered around bobby's desk. People they weren't able to save were crowding them their pale ghost like bodies with black rings around their lifeless eyes. They walked slowly towards the three men, taunting them. They kept shooting. The ghosts kept coming back. They ran to the safe room as fast as possible. You could hear their feet slamming against the wooden stairs. The stairs bending dangerously in their weight. Bobby ran into the safe house while Sam and Dean shot behind them. They got to the door and stayed a couple seconds to clear the path.  
>"You idjits! Get in here!" Bobby shouted frustrated at holding the door open. Dean and Sam looked behind them and ran into the safe house. They both looked around. "Hey, where is Ariel?" Dean questioned aloud. Noah looked towards Uriel awaiting an explanation when one was not given he took the liberty to explain. "Crowley couldn't come in here for obvious reasons and when he asked Uriel to watch her and protect her Uriel refused stating he had orders to kill her. So Crowley took her somewhere else." Noah finished in one breath. Sam and Dean watched Noah surprised.<br>Sam looked to Uriel. "Is that true?"  
>Uriel simply nodded. "I was not going to watch a girl I had orders to destroy. If she stayed she probably wouldn't live" He shrugged.<br>Everyone was furious. Especially Dean. They had trusted the angel, and he threatens to kill the girl that was almost a sister to them now and Crowley had taken Ariel somewhere. They had to take care of the current situation and then they would try to have Cas find her. "Alright idjits, we have to assess this current situation. Those things out there are not normal. What are they?" Bobby looked around for some sort of an answer. No one had one.  
>"The only thing I can think of was vengeful spirits, but I didn't think they got like this?" Sam said looking around for everyone's reactions. Dean shrugged slightly, Bobby just stared off into space thinking, Uriel was a rigid unemotional statue, and Noah stared at Sam worry clear on his face. His friend was gone and they were being attacked by some sort of spirit in which no one knows what it was.<br>Cas then appeared next to Noah. "Greetings brother." Uriel simply nodded his way. Cas strolled ever so casually to Dean. "Dean, we have a bit of a problem."  
>Dean rolled his eyes. "Ya think? Ariel is gone! We are being attacked by strange spirits! And your buddy here wants Ariel dead!" Cas watched as Dean continued to rant his gruffly voice becoming raspy with all the yelling.<br>Castiel walked over to Dean resting an awkward hand on his shoulder. "Uriel is not allowed to kill her. We have orders not to kill her. When all the seals are broken and Lucifer gets out, she can be used to lure him to us." Dean, Sam and Noah looked at Castiel shocked. Was he seriously going to use her to lure Lucifer? He said when. Is it inevitable that Lucifer would get out? Why was Cas not angry with Uriel for wanting to kill her? Why is he not angry about Crowley having her? All these questioned weighed down on the boys. They all felt like a ton of bricks were just put upon their shoulders.  
>"So, what are those things out there? Can we get Ariel back? Are we pretty much screwed? What is happening?" Noah practically yelled. He didn't have as much experience when it came to hiding his emotions. Everything was so sudden. It was all affecting him negatively. "Someone tell me what is happening!" Everyone turned and stared at Noah. Castiel opened his mouth to explain but Sam clamped a hand over it.<br>"Noah, Those things out there are some sort of vengeful spirit. Ariel was taken by Crowley so who knows if she is coming back. We will try to find her as well as we can. As far as the seals go, there are 66 seals. Once they are all broken Lucifer walks free. When he walks free so do all the demons down in hell. So literally Hell on earth." Sam explained. Noah listened wide eyed.  
>"This is a lot to load on you Noah, but you kind of need to know. Without this information you are clueless and useless." Uriel simply stated. The angels seemed to take everything as though it was nothing. Explaining things that were of great importance and just throwing them at someone.<br>Noah seemed to get more serious at that information.  
>"I want to help bring my friend back." He was ultimately determined to do so.<br>"Alright, we need a plan." Dean said as they huddled together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<br>Please rate and review~! Have chapter nine up soon!**

**- R.T.D**


	9. Crowley's plan

Chapter 9:**  
><strong>**Crowley's Plan.**

Ariel was fast asleep on Crowley's couch. She would mumble or move slightly in her sleep. Little did anyone know her dreams were big. They were the key to part of the apocalypse.

Crowley was sitting in his big kitchen at his long glass table. He was contemplating things. Trying to formulate a plan. He needed help. He had to get his lackey out of hell. He had heard that his lackey had gained a new demon friend. _Her name was, hmmm what was it? Kerrey? No. Kasey? No. Karen? Negative. Oh! It was Katie. Her name sounded familiar, but he had known many women in his time on earth. She could have just been one of those times._ Crowley was thinking to himself when he heard Ariel whine slightly. It jolted him out of his thoughts. He stood and walked into his over sized living room and saw the girl who looked so small on his oversized couch. She was tossing and turning on the couch.  
>Crowley shook her a little. "Hey, Ariel. Wake up." He was gently talking to her. "Ariel, Come on." She still didn't get up. Crowley bent down; he held a crystal glass up to her nose. She shot awake. Her head colliding with the glass, causing amber liquid to fall, as though it was raining. She squeaked and laid back down holding onto her head.<br>"Hey, you okay?" He asked attempting to move her hands from her head. She wouldn't budge.  
>"Crooowley I think I'm bleeding" She was going into hysterics as she felt the warm liquid oozing out of her head. She moved one hand and looked at it. She only saw her hand.<br>"Oh, great how am I going to explain this to Sam and Dean?" He set his blood covered glass on the side table and ran to go get something to clean up her blood.  
>Ariel sat on the couch and started applying pressure to the wound. "Of all the things I could die from, I'm going to die from blood lost from hitting my head on a sharp glass?" Crowley ran back started to clean the wound and bandage it up.<p>

He ran from the room and put a bandage around her head. _"_There. That should do it."  
>After all the rushing he just did he did not even receive a thank you. The only thing he received was a slight giggle coming out of her mouth. Her giggle soon erupted into a fit of giggles shaking her whole frame.<br>"What now? Are you having a seizure?" Crowley asked sarcastically.  
>"N-no….Y-you just looked….." She managed to get out before she started giggling again. "So scared!" She was rolling around on his couch now laughing.<br>He sighed. "I was only scared thinking of what Sam and Dean were going to do to me!" He lied right through his teeth. To be honest he was becoming slightly attached to this girl. Kind of like a father to her…. A father who made out with her once. But still a father.  
>"Ariel, I need to talk to you. I need your permission to continue on with a project."<br>Ariel stared at him confused. "A project? Why do you need my okay to continue?"  
>"Well, I need to summon my demon lackey from hell." He paused registering her reaction. She just stared emotionlessly. "The reason I need your permission is because." He took a breath before he continued. "Because I need the blood of a virgin…. And I hope to hell you are still one."<br>She stared at him. He stared at her face trying to figure out what she was feeling. She stared back emotionless. "Well" She started as she cracked a smile. "Yes I am. And yes, you have my permission, as long as you do not need a lot of it."  
>He nodded smiling now too. "I do not need a lot just a couple drops to get my lackey and his companion from the pit."<br>Ariel face turned from a small smile to a very large one in a matter of moments. "AWW THAT'S SO CUTE!" She exclaimed. "Demon can have companions? Aww what are their names? Are they cute together? Are they _totally _in love?" Questions just flew out of her mouth very unexpectantly.  
>Crowley shook his head at her teenage-ness. "Demons can have companions." He stopped and playfully winked at her. As a reply she got a weak punch in the gut. Cute together? Please. I don't think like a fourteen year old girl. Totally in love? Really? I'm not answering that." He stopped to catch his breath. "As far as names go. His name is Luke. Luke Brell." Ariel's heart stopped for a second. '<em>Was it the same Luke that went to her school? The very Luke who passed away with Katie?'<em>

Crowley continued on not taking notice of Ariel's expression. "And the girl's name is-"


	10. Bobby's plan

Chapter 10  
><strong>Bobby's plan.<strong>

_Crowley continued on not taking notice of Ariel's expression. "And the girl's name is Katie."_

Noah and Bobby were sitting at the kitchen table. Bobby was reclining in the old wooden chair, sipping his beer. Noah was drinking apple juice out of a juice box with a red straw. Sam was casually leaning against the counter just holding his beer. Dean was pacing around the room swiftly.  
>"Well, are we just going to sit around here looking like a bunch of idjits? Or are we going to formulate a plan?" Bobby said with his gruff accent.<br>Noah shot Bobby a glare. "Well, maybe you should come up with a plan!" Noah snapped.  
>Dean sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Okay, let's all just calm down and try to come up with a plan without killing each other."<br>"Okay, maybe if we try to summon Crowley she will come too?" Sam thought aloud.  
>"No, she's not a demon she wouldn't come with him." Dean shot that answer down.<br>"Maybe, we can find out where Crowley lives?" Noah questioned.  
>"No, he owns several houses all over the world." Sam stated.<br>They all sat in silence trying to think of something. No one had any clue how to find Crowley or Ariel.  
>"Maybe we can call Castiel or Uriel to help?" Noah asked hopefully.<br>"…Yeah, I suppose we could. Noah, call Uriel." Dean told Noah with a certain stern-ness in his voice.  
>Noah nodded and called out. "Uriel we need your help!" They all sat in silence until they heard a certain flutter of wings. Actual two sets of fluttering wings.<br>"You called?" Came Uriel's deep voice from behind Noah causing him to jump.  
>Noah spun around. "Oh, uh yeah. I was kind of hoping you could help us. You see, Ariel is gone. With Crowley. And we kind of need her back." Noah tried to explain.<br>Uriel shook his head. "I apologize, I cannot go safe her." He paused for a moment. "I already told you. I have either to kill her, or take her."  
>"URIEL!" Castiel's shout echoed through the house. "You know this girl has done nothing wrong. She is not to be killed unless she makes the wrong decision, which as a matter of fact, she has yet to do."<br>Uriel looked towards Castiel. "And we all know she will make the wrong one." He stated before he was gone with the sound of fluttering wings.  
>Castiel sighed. "He will be back. He can't leave Noah for that long." He leaned against the counter next to Sam.<br>Dean shook his head. "So, what are we supposed to do to get her back if Uriel was our only hope?"  
>Bobby sipped on his beer. "Maybe if we sent Noah to go with Uriel he could try to convince him to bring them back?"<br>They all looked at each other. "That ideas not half bad Bobby." Noah said. Uriel was standing in the kitchen in a couple seconds.  
>"I will take the boy. Although, he will not be able to convince me." Uriel stated. He was then gone with the flapping of wings. They all look over to where Noah was standing only to see he was gone and his and his empty apple juice box with the red straw was sitting on the table.<br>"Crap, how do we know we are going to get him back?" Sam asked just now realizing the statement.  
>Bobby and Dean looked at Sam and groaned simultaneously.<p> 


	11. The Resurrection

Chapter 11

**The resurrection **

Crowley was walking in the basement setting everything up that he needed for his ritual. He had to work fast. If he didn't more demons would get out than he wanted. Ariel was currently on her way to the morgue to grab the bodies of Luke and Katie. He had to set up before she got back, there were certain things that he couldn't let her see. It could corrupt her innocent blood.

Ariel was walking stealthily to the morgue hiding in the bushes. She had to retrieve the bodies. Hopefully they were still there. Now that she was actually thinking about it she had no clue how she was going to get the bodies. Would they actually still be there? They would be decayed wouldn't they? How would she carry them both if they weren't decayed? She heaved a heavy sigh as she rounded the corner to the Morgue. She hid behind a wall and got ready to run.  
>"Need some help with something?" a feminine voice was heard.<br>Ariel whipped around being started. "W-who are you?"  
>The woman with brown curly hair slowly advanced on Ariel. "Oh, just a friend of Crowley's." She smirked.<br>"Okay… Why are you here? You're not gonna kill me are you?" Ariel was very startled.  
>"I just wanna help you get those bodies back to Crowley. That's all." She put on a fake innocent face. Ariel wasn't very good at telling if someone was lying or not. She relaxed a bit. "Oh, okay. So how do we get in and get the bodies?" In that moment the girl was gone and back with two bodies. "That's how. Oh By the way my name is Meg." She handed Ariel the bodies. Ariel was straining against the weight of both the dead teens. "Oh uh hi Meg. My names- "She was cut off by meg putting her hand up.<br>"Yeah, yeah. I know who you are. _Every_ demon knows who you are." She paused watching Ariel. "Oh yeah, and you might want to run. " With that Meg was gone. Sirens were all of a sudden going off.  
>"Damn!" Ariel tried to run. She couldn't run when she had the two bodies in her arms. She tried to think of something rational while she could hear the sirens in the distance coming closer. She did the only rational thing she could think off. She leaned her head back "CROWLEY!" She shouted. Within moments Crowley was there standing with his hands in his coat pockets.<br>"You called?" He appeared to be completely oblivious to the approaching sirens.  
>"Get us out of here!" She stared at him with panic shown on her face and her eyes full of fear.<br>He nodded and wrapped his arms around her and they were gone back in the basement in seconds. "Put the bodies in the circle." He pointed to the red circle in the middle of the room. The circle was surrounded by strange symbols and candles.  
>Ariel nodded and went to the circle putting the bodies in the middle. "What now?"<br>Crowley started moving fast. "We have to work fast. We have to get these two out and close the gates or else we are going to let some bad mojo out of there."  
>"Okay. You want me to stay in the circle?"<br>Crowley nodded and moved into the circle with a sharp knife and a small bowl. "Only a couple drops. That's it."  
>She nodded as she held her wrist out. "Just a couple drops…" He placed the bowl under her forearm and slid the knife down slowly. She winced as the knife slid down her arm and into her skin. Drops of warm dark liquid dripped down her arm and into the bowl. Crowley then handed Ariel a cloth. "Wrap that arm up."<br>She grabbed the cloth and wrapped it up. "Thanks."  
>He nodded. "Now step out of the circle. His next part has to move fast and I need you to stay out of the way."<br>She nodded and stepped out of the circle without disturbing it.

Hours after Crowley chanting, drawing strange symbols, and putting weird ingredients in a bowl, he finally dripped the few drops of Ariel's blood into the bowl with the strange ingredients. The bowl went up in flames and quickly went out. Ariel walked closer to the circle waiting for the bodies to just spring up. After a few moments she looked to Crowley. "Did you do it right?"  
>He nodded. "All I did was open the gate, I will be able to sense when they are out we have to make sure no othe-" He stopped suddenly and started chanting again. He caught the ingredients on fire. The whole house shook. When the bowl was no longer on fire Crowley walked towards the bodies. He motioned Ariel to come closer. She walked over to Crowley almost stepping over the circle.<br>"No! Don't come in. You might disturb the circle. Stay there I'm coming to you." Crowley walked over to the edge without stepping out. "Take the cloth off your arm."  
>Ariel took the cloth off and held her arm up to Crowley. He opened the wound again and put some blood on his fingers. Ariel had tears running down her cheeks from the pain. Crowley motioned for her to cover the wound up again. He walked over to the bodies and put blood on their cheeks. Within about five minutes the bodies began to stir. The first to sit up was Luke. He rubbed his head and looked around. His body looked completely brand new.<br>"Where am I?" Luke asked. He then looked down and saw Katie sitting next to him. Her eyes opened as she looked all around her eyes settling on Luke as a smile graced her lips.  
>"Luke… we are alive."<p> 


	12. One Return One Loss

Chapter 12  
><span><strong>One return one loss<strong>

"Crowley, I really have to be back with the boys! They are going to hunt you down and kill you!" Ariel stated firmly  
>Crowley was exhausted. He had just sat there and listened to the two girls squeal about Katie being alive again. Crowley honestly hadn't known that Ariel had known Luke and his companion before they went to hell. Crowley sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I would normally tell you to get bent, but the circumstances here. Mostly you helping me and getting these two out of hell." He motioned to Luke and Katie whom still had blood on their faces. "I suppose I should probably do it." He looked towards Luke. "Are you strong enough to transport the both of you?"<br>"Yeah, but we are going to wash the blood off first." Luke nodded and grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her to Crowley's extravagant bathroom. When they came back out Luke swept Katie up into his arms bridal style. She giggled and blushed.  
>Ariel looked at Crowley. "You are so not picking me up like that." She deadpanned.<br>He laughed. "Fine have it your way." He lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder.  
>She started banging her fists on his back. "Put me down! Put me down now!"<br>Crowley shook his head. "You're the one who didn't want to be carried like that." Everyone minus Ariel laughed. Ariel gave up on trying to get out of his grip, she knew it was useless.  
>"Ariel, have fun traveling in some creepy half bald guys arms." Katie giggled and curled into Luke's arms.<br>Crowley looked towards Katie. "I'm not creepy, nor am I bald. I am your boss so respect me Kathleen."  
>Ariel laughed. "Oooh, a bit touchy are we?"<br>Crowley scowled at Ariel. "I would be careful; you are the one in_ my_ arms, perched on _my_ shoulder." Ariel looked back at Crowley and shut her mouth.

"So, now we have to try to get both, Noah and Ariel back. Great" Sam said while hanging his head in defeat.  
>"One is with an angel and the other is with a demon. There is no way to get them back. We will have to wait until they come back." Dean sighed.<br>Bobby slammed his beer down on the table. "Well, obviously we know Ariel is coming back. Idjits, why not try putting some brain power into it. Crowley brought her back every single time. Why would this time be different?" He paused taking their reactions into account. "Noah is another story. Perhaps we can get Castiel to help us out."  
>Dean and Sam looked at each other silently agreeing upon what Bobby had said. Dean tilted his head back to look up at the sky. He opened his mouth the try and get Castiel down there when they heard a small squeak. They all turned their head to the source of the noise. Standing in that spot was Crowley, with Ariel draped over his shoulder limply. Behind Crowley were a couple of teens. Sam and Dean had thought the teens looked strikingly familiar.<br>"Ariel? Are you alright?" Sam ran over to Ariel and pulled her off Crowley's shoulder. Ariel was, to everyone's surprise, perfectly fine.  
>"Ariel? Why were you draped over Crowley's shoulder?" Dean asked from his spot in the room.<br>Ariel dusted herself off and looked around the room. "Oh, I didn't want him to pick me up bridal style, so he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. So, uh, where is Noah?" She peeked around corners looking for him.  
>"Oh, we didn't exactly know how to get you back. Noah thought he could go with Uriel and persuade him to you." Bobby stated.<br>Ariel's jaw dropped. "Great, I come back and now he is missing!"  
>"So, are you going to introduce the people who came with you?" Sam asked, his voice laced with concern.<br>"Get bent, moose." Crowley said. Ariel just simply shoved him slightly so he would step out of the way. Crowley sighed and stepped aside. Ariel grabbed the girls arm and pulled her forward, causing the male to come forward also.  
>"This is Luke and Katie. The pair that caused you boys to find Noah and I!" Ariel exclaimed<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa. As in the _dead_ pair?" Dean asked. "How are they even back?"  
>"Well, Hardy boy-"Crowley began until Ariel cut him off.<br>"The boy, Luke, well he was Crowley's lackey! And he fell in love with Katie before they both were sent to hell!" Ariel said it as though it was the most amazing thing ever.  
>Everyone stared at her dumbfounded and silent.<br>"Why are there three demons in the room?" Castiel gruff voice was heard as he suddenly appeared in the room.  
>Ariel sighed. "Well,-"She was cut off by Bobby.<br>"There is no real reason. Why are you here feather-butt?"  
>"I have brought Noah and Ariel new and improved weapons. Although it appears Noah is not here." He walked over to Ariel. "Take this; it is brimstone, taken directly from hell." He handed Ariel a charcoal looking rock on a chain. "You just need to learn to activate it."<br>She put the necklace around her neck. "Activate it? How? Can Crowley show me?"  
>Castiel looked towards Crowley, then back to Ariel. "I believe so. I must go find Noah now. He needs his weapon." With that Castiel was gone.<br>"Oh, I forgot. I had a dream, one that just appeared so real." Ariel said and looked around to register everyone's reactions. Wondering if she should continue. "Well it was right before I got this." She gingerly touched the small bandage on her head.  
>Dean jumped up when he saw the bandage. "What happened to you?" He exclaimed.<br>Ariel turned away shyly. "Well, Crowley tried to awaken me by putting a cup of Craig up to my nose. I jumped up and smashed my forehead against his glass, but that's beside the point." She shook her head. "So, in this dream. I saw a friend, a nice friend who had a nice girlfriend. Well, she would never snap and kill anyone right? That's what I thought anyway. I saw her kill a bunch of people, and Cobey was trying to stop her, he pulled out a blade and tried stabbing her. They started fighting. Her eyes black as night. His filled with the most heavenly color I have seen, besides Castiel's. It then skipped forward a bit and his girlfriend was sitting on a table in the hospital giving birth. She seemed Normal again… and so did he. Their baby however did not, it was male and his name was Daemon. Daemon wasn't human… Daemon was a mix breed. Demon and Angel." She finished quietly.  
>Crowley walked over to Ariel; he put his hand on her shoulder and leaned down closer to her ear. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" He whispered just enough so she could barely hear. She only shrugged.<br>"So, how can we tell if it was a premonition or not?"Dean asked.  
>Ariel looked towards Crowley. Crowley simply shrugged. "Maybe, I heard something off the grapevine." Everyone looked towards Crowley expecting an answer. He waved Luke forward. "Tell them what you know." <p>

After Luke explained what he did know, they found out what Ariel knew was true. Her friend Cobey did have a mutt baby with his girlfriend. There was now a half demon half angel baby in the world.


	13. The Angel's Real Job

Chapter 13  
><span><strong>the angels real job<strong>

Noah was dropped hard on a platform.  
>"Noah, this is where I reside when I am not busy. You will stay here and out of my way." Uriel's voice boomed through the room, and just like that it was gone. Noah got up and wandered around the room.<br>"Well, this is boring. Nothing to do." He went into the kitchen in hopes of finding some source of food. When he entered the kitchen he was stunned, the kitchen alone was probably the size of his house. He walked into the extravagant kitchen and up to a very large refrigerator. He was excited to see what it held. The refrigerator was probably twice the size he was. "And as I always say, a great fridge always holds great food." He closed his eyes when he opened just to add to the suspense. When he felt the cool breeze on his face he opened his eyes.  
>"EMPTY! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A GIANT FRIDGE AND LEAVE IT EMPTY!"Noah yelled into the empty house.<br>"Angels do not need sustenance." A gruff voice stated behind Noah causing him to jump. Noah whirled around to see Castiel standing behind him.  
>"Why the hell not? I'm starving!" Noah exclaimed, till a little peeved that the grand fridge was empty.<br>"I will bring you food, after I talk to you." Castiel spoke stepping closer to Noah and pulling out a chain with a small crucifix on it. "It is you sword. New and improved, as Dean put it." Noah took the necklace and put it on. "So, how do I make it work?" He asked twisting it in his fingers.  
>"You have to be able to transfer some of your power in to it." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.<br>"And, how do I manage that?" Noah asked  
>"Uriel." With that Castiel was gone. Noah walked towards the big spacious living room, decorated with lots of red and gold. He sat on the large cushiony couch. "Hey, wait!" He jumped off the couch. "Cas was supposed to bring me food!" He sauntered back into the kitchen and decided to look through all the cupboards. As he opened yet another cupboard he heard a noise.<br>"You shouldn't be rifling through other peoples things." A big voice boomed. Noah jumped so high he fell off of the old metal step stool he was on. He turned around fear evident in his eyes. When he saw the tall muscular black man standing behind him wearing his same suit and tie, relief flooded through his body.  
>"Uriel, you scared me." He laughed. Uriel just watched Noah with a serious expression, even more somber than usual. Noah looked at Uriel and instantly stopped laughing noting his expression. "Is, uh, everything okay?" He asked.<br>Uriel shook his head. "No, Crowley let two demons out of hell; Things are taking a turn for the worst." He shook his head.  
>Noah shook his head. "Okay? What does that have to do with me?" Noah asked, slightly cocking his head to the side.<br>Uriel shook his head again. "It was your little friend who aided him in letting them out."  
>Noah's jaw dropped. "She did what? She let demons out of hell?"<br>Uriel shook his head yet another time. "She only aided him, but she agreed to help."  
>It was now Noah's turn to shake his head. "Within good reason I bet. You don't know her like I do Uriel, She wouldn't just suddenly go all dark side. And even if she did, she would only do it for the cookies."<br>Uriel cocked his head to the side questioningly. "The cookies?"  
>"Oh, you know the perks, the good that could come from it, to save a life."Noah stated.<br>"Oh" Was all Uriel said before he nodded towards the small crucifix hanging from Noah's neck. "And that is?" He asked pointing to it.  
>"This apparently is my new weapon; Cas told me you would be able to help me activate it or something." He twisted the small pendant around his fingers. "But first, I need food. I realize angels do not need sustenance, but I freaking do!" He exclaimed. The angel nodded.<br>"We shall get you food, but first we have work to do."


	14. No Return?

Chapter 14  
><span>the angels real job<span>

Noah was dropped hard on a platform.  
>"Noah, this is where I reside when I am not busy. You will stay here and out of my way." Uriel's voice boomed through the room, and just like that it was gone. Noah got up and wandered around the room.<br>"Well, this is boring. Nothing to do." He went into the kitchen in hopes of finding some source of food. When he entered the kitchen he was stunned, the kitchen alone was probably the size of his house. He walked into the extravagant kitchen and up to a very large refrigerator. He was excited to see what it held. The refrigerator was probably twice the size he was. "And as I always say, a great fridge always holds great food." He closed his eyes when he opened just to add to the suspense. When he felt the cool breeze on his face he opened his eyes.  
>"EMPTY! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A GIANT FRIDGE AND LEAVE IT EMPTY!"Noah yelled into the empty house.<br>"Angels do not need sustenance." A gruff voice stated behind Noah causing him to jump. Noah whirled around to see Castiel standing behind him.  
>"Why the hell not? I'm starving!" Noah exclaimed, till a little peeved that the grand fridge was empty.<br>"I will bring you food, after I talk to you." Castiel spoke stepping closer to Noah and pulling out a chain with a small crucifix on it. "It is you sword. New and improved, as Dean put it." Noah took the necklace and put it on. "So, how do I make it work?" He asked twisting it in his fingers.  
>"You have to be able to transfer some of your power in to it." He stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.<br>"And, how do I manage that?" Noah asked  
>"Uriel." With that Castiel was gone. Noah walked towards the big spacious living room, decorated with lots of red and gold. He sat on the large cushiony couch. "Hey, wait!" He jumped off the couch. "Cas was supposed to bring me food!" He sauntered back into the kitchen and decided to look through all the cupboards. As he opened yet another cupboard he heard a noise.<br>"You shouldn't be rifling through other peoples things." A big voice boomed. Noah jumped so high he fell off of the old metal step stool he was on. He turned around fear evident in his eyes. When he saw the tall muscular black man standing behind him wearing his same suit and tie, relief flooded through his body.  
>"Uriel, you scared me." He laughed. Uriel just watched Noah with a serious expression, even more somber than usual. Noah looked at Uriel and instantly stopped laughing noting his expression. "Is, uh, everything okay?" He asked.<br>Uriel shook his head. "No, Crowley let two demons out of hell; Things are taking a turn for the worst." He shook his head.  
>Noah shook his head. "Okay? What does that have to do with me?" Noah asked, slightly cocking his head to the side.<br>Uriel shook his head again. "It was your little friend who aided him in letting them out."  
>Noah's jaw dropped. "She did what? She let demons out of hell?"<br>Uriel shook his head yet another time. "She only aided him, but she agreed to help."  
>It was now Noah's turn to shake his head. "Within good reason I bet. You don't know her like I do Uriel, She wouldn't just suddenly go all dark side. And even if she did, she would only do it for the cookies."<br>Uriel cocked his head to the side questioningly. "The cookies?"  
>"Oh, you know the perks, the good that could come from it, to save a life."Noah stated.<br>"Oh" Was all Uriel said before he nodded towards the small crucifix hanging from Noah's neck. "And that is?" He asked pointing to it.  
>"This apparently is my new weapon; Cas told me you would be able to help me activate it or something." He twisted the small pendant around his fingers. "But first, I need food. I realize angels do not need sustenance, but I freaking do!" He exclaimed. The angel nodded.<br>"We shall get you food, but first we have work to do."  
>Noah nodded his head, but stopped abruptly. "Wait work before food? Why in god's name would you work before you eat!" Noah exclaimed.<br>"It is important we do." With that Uriel grabbed Noah's arm and they vanished.

When they reappeared they were in a room.  
>"Hey, this room looks very familiar… This is Matt and Cobey's house." He mumbled more to himself than to Uriel.<br>"You know this Cobey boy? We are here on business, he has brought an abomination into the world, we are here to-" Uriel was cut off by a sudden crying up the stairs.  
>Noah turned his head fast. "Did his mom have another kid? I haven't been gone that long have I?"<br>Uriel shook his head. "No, one of my brethren inhabited his body. My brethren betrayed us and committed the sin of lust. The woman was a girl whose body was inhabited with a demon woman. This perversion was created from that." Cobey walked down the stairs holding a small baby in his arms.  
>"Kira! Are you back yet?" He yelled as he turned the corner. He stopped short when he saw the two men in his living room. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked the questions as rhetorical questions. "Out of my house!"<br>Uriel did exactly the opposite. He stepped forward. "We are here to kill that abomination you call a child." Cobey stepped back and held the child tighter to him.  
>"No, Daemon is our miracle baby. You can't kill him!" Uriel stepped forward getting ready to lunge, when Noah stepped in front of him.<br>"Uriel, NO! You can't kill a baby! It might be able to help us. You have to remember he is part angel too! He isn't only a demon!" Noah exclaimed hoping to at least falter Uriel. It would mean he was having an impact.  
>"You make an excellent point boy. Hand over the baby." He held his arms out to Cobey.<br>Cobey pulled Daemon closer to him. "No, this is my child you are not taking him!" Cobey exclaimed.  
>Uriel used his powers to propel Cobey backwards and make Daemon stay. He grabbed Daemon and Noah and disappeared.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14**  
><strong>No return?**  
><strong>

"So, what do we do about this baby then?" Ariel asked looking worried.  
>Crowley rubbed his hand down and up Ariel's back in an attempt to sooth her. "Well, we could take it and raise it to be on our side. I mean since it is a mutt baby it would grow kind of fast."<br>Just then Castiel appeared. "The baby is gone already. Uriel took Noah and they took it."  
>Lucas and Katie who were sitting on the couch were now on their feet.<br>"Noah is working with Uriel now?" Ariel exclaimed. Crowley winced at the volume of her voice and shushed her.  
>"Noah? Working with Uriel?" Katie asked.<br>"Yes, they are working together." Castiel said with a confused look on his face. "Why is this news upsetting? You are in league with a demon."  
>Ariel gasped. "Crowley isn't doing bad things! Crowley is trying to help us!"<br>Castiel shook his head. "He is a demon, he will always be trying to help Lucifer."  
>Ariel stared at Castiel with a shocked look on her face. "Cas, you need to get yourself in check. Crowley has been helping us!" Her voice rising with every sentence. "How could you think that he was against us?" She started to slowly walk to Cas. "He saved my life a couple times. He helped me!" She started to swiftly walk towards Cas, but was blocked by Crowley.<br>"Come on darling, calm down. He has a right to think what he does."  
>Ariel looked at Crowley. "No, he does not. Not about you." Her voice just barely above whisper.<br>Dean clapped his hands. "Okay! Enough chick flick moments." Ariel glared at Dean.  
>"Crowley, I want to leave. I want to find Noah and find out what he was thinking." Crowley looked at her then heaved a sigh.<br>"If you wish." He grabbed Ariel's waist and pulled her close. "Hold on."  
>"Woah wai-"Before Dean could finish his sentence Crowley and Ariel had disappeared. Lucas and Katie stayed at Bobby's.<br>Ariel was gripping tightly to his shirt no wanting to let go, until she could feel the cool air stop rushing by her.  
>She stopped and let go of Crowley. "Where are we?" She looked around.<br>Crowley let go of her waist. "We are at Uriel's house. Well outside, he is kind of a lunatic so he demon proofed his house." He sighed and got down to eye level with Ariel. "I need you to do something very important for me. It _is _dangerous, but I need you to do it for me."  
>Ariel sighed and looked at Crowley. "Okay, what is it?"<br>"I need you to infiltrate Uriel's house and get that baby. I cannot do it. I _need_ you to do this."  
>Ariel sighed. "Alright, I will"<br>Crowley put his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, remember that weapon that Castiel gave you? Use it."  
>Ariel nodded. "Crowley, in case I don't come back-"<br>Crowley cut her off. "No, you're going to come back."  
>She shook her head "In case I don't, tell Cas I'm sorry I argued with him." She hugged Crowley.<br>"Remember our deal? You die and you go to hell with me. I won't let them torture you. You will be the same just a demon."  
>Ariel's body was racking slightly as she cried into Crowley's shoulder "I-I'm going-g In." She let go of Crowley and ran into the house without looking back.<p>

Noah was pacing through the house "Uriel we have to bring that baby back. You can't just take someone's baby!"  
>Uriel shook his head. "I did. And it is staying with us, we can't let the hell spawn get him."<br>Noah looked at Uriel confused. "Hell spawn? Do you mean Ariel? She isn't going to work for hell! She may hang around that Crowley demon, but at least he protects her!" His voice rose a bit.  
>Uriel shook his head. "No he is trying to turn her. And he is succeeding. We must prepare you for a battle." Uriel swiftly walked over to Noah and ripped the crucifix from his neck. "Take this and you will battle her." He dropped it in Noah's hand and it turned into a long broad sword.<br>Noah looked at the sword surprised. "I-I can't fight her. I can't do it!"  
>Uriel shook his head again. "You must, if you win it means heaven has won."<br>Uriel pushed Noah out the door just as Ariel was slinking down the hall.  
>"Ariel? What are you doing here?" Noah exclaimed.<br>"Trying to get that baby from you! It appears you have turned to the dark side now." Ariel stated.  
>"Me? Dark side? You are the one on the dark side! You came here to steal that baby for Crowley!"<br>Ariel opened her mouth to talk, but Uriel interrupted her. "You must fight!" Uriel transported them to a field in the middle of the nowhere. Ariel looked at Noah. "I am not going to fight you. Just hand over the baby and it will all be fine!"  
>"No! I refuse to give the baby to you! You will give it to Crowley!" Noah shouted.<br>Ariel looked at him angrily and pulled her necklace off. It turned into a big sword of a hellistic red color. 

Crowley noticed he couldn't sense Ariel inside the house anymore, in fact, He couldn't sense anyone. "Dammit! They got away!" Crowley appeared back to bobby's house. "They got away!" Crowley yelled.  
>"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.<br>"Where is Ariel?" Dean asked with anger playing a big part in his facial expressions.  
>"I asked her to go into Uriel's house to get the baby. I could not go in because he Demon proofed it. They are gone. They went to a field somewhere." Crowley finished every word coming out so fast they seemed to slur together. Everyone was silent for a few moments; they all peered around looking at each other.<br>"What are you waiting for let's go! She could be in danger right now!"  
>Crowley disappeared.<br>Dean looked at Sam. "He really cares for her doesn't he?"  
>Sam nodded and they both scrambled to the car.<br>"Wait. She is in danger now. I am flying us there." He touched both boys' foreheads and they were gone after Crowley. Katie and Lucas decided to follow.

Sparks were flying of blues and reds. Noah and Ariel's swords crashing together dangerously close to each other.  
>"Just give up Ariel! It doesn't have to end this way!" Noah shouted as he dodged an attack from Ariel.<br>"Yes it does Noah! You don't give me the child I will get it from you using force!" She blocked an attack.  
>Noah knocked Ariel to the side as she lunged at him.<br>Noah dropped to his knees in exhaustion. Both were kneeling on the ground. "Give up Ariel." Noah panted.  
>"Never" Ariel panted back. They both stood slowly raising their swords in the battle positions. Crowley showed up on the side lines with Castiel, Sam, and Dean.<br>"Just leave it Ariel! We don't need the child! You are going to bring about the end of the world just by fighting!" Crowley shouted.  
>Ariel looked up into the sky and noticed it had gotten very dark. "I'm sorry Crowley." Noah lunged at Ariel and Ariel lunged at Noah. Everything seemed to go in slow motion at this point. Someone was screaming for them to stop. A person running to stop them. And then they were both laying on the ground their blood mingling. Crowley ran to Ariel and held her up. "No! Come on! Stay with me!"<br>Castiel walked over to Noah. "I will heal you. Dean come here."  
>Both Sam and Dean were frozen to their spots in fear. "Dean! Now!" Castiel commanded. Dean ran over and picked Noah up.<br>"Hold him up!" Castiel commanded. Noah continued to bleed all over the ground.  
>"No! Castiel! You need to help her! She is losing too much blood! Leave Noah come help her!" Crowley exclaimed.<br>Castiel shook his head. "I can't do both! We need more power. Uriel help us!" Castiel exclaimed. Uriel shook his head. Katie was in the background crying as Lucas held her.  
>"I'll help the boy." Uriel walked over to Noah and begun to heal him.<br>Castiel walked over to Ariel. "It's no use their wounds are too deep. They aren't going to make it!"


	16. The End?

**The End.  
><strong>

Noah was lounging in his room when Castiel walked in.  
>"Noah, would you like to come to earth with me? We are going to say our final goodbyes to Ariel and Crowley before they go to Hell.<br>Noah nodded and followed Castiel as they flew down to earth.  
>They appeared in Bobby's house.<br>"Hey Boy, They are out back." Bobby hugged Noah. "Stay safe up there boy."  
>Noah patted Bobby on the back. "No problem, you keep yourself safe too."<br>Bobby nodded. Noah and Castiel headed out back.  
>"Now you may be a demon, but you can come visit anytime you want alright?" Sam was telling Ariel as he hugged her.<br>"You stay safe and out of trouble you hear?" Dean said as he hugged her.  
>Ariel looked at them with tears in her eyes. "I will, I promise." She looked towards the doorway where she saw Noah and Castiel. She ran towards them as the tears slowly went down her cheeks.<br>"Noah!" She tackled him in a hug. "I will miss you most of all!" Noah felt his cheeks begin to get wet as tears slid down his face.  
>"It'll be alright. I'll see you again someday. I promise!" Noah said as he slowly released her.<br>"I hope you meet some Angel chick and fall in love" She winked at him.  
>"Castiel, you keep him safe okay?" She hugged him. "Thanks for everything" She giggled as he awkwardly hugged her, unsure of what he was doing.<br>Ariel let go and went over to Katie hugging her. "I know I'll see you down there."  
>Katie laughed quietly.<br>"Come on Ariel! We have to get going if we wanna make it in time to sneak you past Lucifer."  
>Ariel smiled and walked over to Crowley and he picked her up bridal style. "And I promise. When Lucifer breaks out I will defiantly be on your side at all times. Oh! Crowley will too whether he wants to or not." Ariel looked up at Crowley and saw him Scowl.<br>"Alright! Bye!" As Ariel said that she slowly started to disappear until her and Crowley were completely gone.  
>Noah said his goodbyes to Sam and Dean for now.<br>"I'll be back eventually. I promise!" As everyone separated their own ways little did they know danger was still lurking in every shadow. That dangers name was Lilith. 

**The end?**


End file.
